Urami Bushi
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Bang, Bang! Aquel horrible sonido Bang, Bang! Su amor le había disparado… …. Porque ni siquiera la muerte podría quitarle las cadenas que lo ataban a Él. "Este Escrito participa en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF" JeanxMarco Lenguaje violento AU OoC Advertencias


**Salut!**

 **N/A** _Hola, les confieso que corrí un montón con este oneshoot, y no porque no quisiese escribirlo o porque no tuviese la trama lista, sino porque no tenía el tiempo para terminarlo, de hecho, ando en temporada de parciales, y justo ahí, es cuando me da por escribir… *La vida es inyusta*_

 _Traigo historia de una de mis parejas favoritas que es JeanxMarco. Ya saben, no me va mucho lo de romance o fluff, al contrario… Mi misión en la vida, es hacer sufrir a la gente. *Inserte risa maléfica*_

 _A propósito, el día de mi cumpleaños… cof cof cof *15 de noviembre* cof cof cof, estaré estrenando perfil de facebook para que ustedes se enteren del proceso de las historias y de paso, participen de unas actividades que tengo en mente… Estaré publicando el link en la descripción de la cuenta de FF, así que no se lo pierdan_

– _Fin de la publicidad política pagada (?)–_

 _Abrazos y muchas gracias a los lectores que me dedican un poco de su tiempo. Ustedes me motivan a seguir adelante, sus comentarios, sus follows, hacen que todo esto valga la pena._

 **Dedicatoria:** _Quiero dedicarle este humilde oneshoot a una amiga muy cercana que quiero un montón, a mi Rusia 2p, a mi Shiroba, a mi cosplayer favorita… y sobre todo, a una niña JeanxMarco que adoro mucho, Nechrome Trancy. Espero que disfrutes un montón esta historia, porque fue escrita especialmente para ti… :D_

 **Advertencia:** _Yaoi | OoC | Universo Alterno | Violación | JeanxMarco | Mpreg | Lenguaje Violento | Violencia | Aborto |_

" **Este Escrito participa en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF"**

 _Las tres palabras elegidas para el concurso fueron:_

 _+Agresividad_

 _+Violación_

 _+Demencia_

 **Disclaimer:** _Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este oneshoot, los personajes y demás, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y las demás compañías que trabajan en conjunto y poseen los derechos sobre SNK_

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Soundtrack:** _Urami Bushi-Meiko Kaji_ ~

 **URAMI BUSHI**

Quedó prendado de él irremediablemente desde la primera vez que le vio en secundaria. Una sonrisa traviesa bailó sobre sus labios y desde entonces, no pudo desear más que estar cerca de él.

Algo ocurrió cuando esos ojos marrones claros se posaron sobre los tímidos y ordinarios suyos, porque de repente sintió como una llamarada inquieta surgía de su interior y lo asfixiaba, el corazón se apretó con fuerza, casi inmolándose en medio del fuego incesante que le quemaba el cuerpo.

Cuando escuchó su voz, supuso que sus mejillas se arrebolaron, sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos le preocupo en cuanto esa personalidad arrebatadora lo apabulló por completo… Y justo, cuando creyó que Jean era una tormenta, se volvió un huracán tragándoselo entero.

Después de eso, no pudo volver a ser el mismo….

Pareció ser como si un lazo se atará a su cuello firmemente y no le permitiera escapar de ese infierno que tanto anhelaba. Supo instintivamente que pertenecía a él, como dos almas en vela a punto de encontrarse, como dos amantes reconociéndose, demandándose.

A medida que le conocía, Marco se rendía más a esos brazos, se apretujaba con decadencia en ese pecho y se fundía en ese amor que sentía por Jean. Parecía que el corazón solo atendía esa voz ronca y reclamante de su amante, la vida se le estaba yendo viendo solo por él, por Jean.

… Y al fin al cabo, ¿Qué podía hacer Marco? No más que extender sus manos y aferrarse a ese placer infinito que le colmaba cada vez que él le besaba y le hacía el amor entre miles de jugarretas pasajeras y noches deslucidas de deseo.

Aunque Jean le tocará de formas rudas e incluso, sus palmas fueran utilizadas de vez en cuando para hacer llorar a Marco, el mundo de este último se concebía en torno a ese contraste casi enfermizo de amor y violencia que le hacía ver Jean.

Entre más el tiempo pasaba, menos tolerancia le tomaba a esa pérfida costumbre de su amado al asfixiarlo cuando se enojaba, o a las efímeras madrugadas, en que su aliento a alcohol embotaba sus sentidos y su cuerpo aún somnoliento era penetrado por la violencia de Jean al borde del dolor. Era mucho más constante el sonido de un lamento desgarrador deslizándose por la casa que ambos compartían. Ahora solo la vocecilla lastimera de Marco era audible, y parecía gritar en medio de golpes y caricias atiborradas de pesadumbres.

Las manos del joven de cabello azabache estaban llenas de un líquido carmesí, rozando los pliegues de su pantalón y manchando el suelo, como muchas veces ha ocurrido ya. Un camino sanguinolento desde el cuarto hasta donde está su cuerpo endeble, es un cuadro espectral para el muchacho que aún no puede detener sus temblores. Las lágrimas caen lentas, apaciguando a Marco en una disculpa silenciosa, sufriendo con él la pérdida de su tercer hijo.

Un alarido tan trágico cuan cuento de terror, deja su garganta seca. Aprieta su vientre plano, que antes albergaba a su bebé, y solloza débilmente. Entre sus labios sin embargo, revolotea un perdón a su querido Jean, porque para Marco no había más libertad que estar en los brazos pendencieros de su chico, a la deriva de lo que deparara el destino y lo que quisiera hacer con él Jean.

Suyo, nada más que suyo… El pajarillo no quería volar si no tenía un dueño al cuál regresar.

Y Marco solo regresaría a esos ojos marrones, a esa boca blasfema, a esa piel repleta de delicias, a Jean… a nada más que Jean.

Cuando el médico llegó a examinarlo, observó el cielo estrellado agolparse a su ventana. Le pareció el panorama más conmovedor que hubiese presenciado, como si el firmamento llorará a su lado, y justo cuando sintió que algo golpeaba sus entrañas vio la luna sonreír, quitándole malestar o sufrimiento alguno. No escuchó al galeno ni sus indicaciones, solo se quedó allí en cama, esperando las manos agrestes de Jean rasgar su cuerpo, esperando desperdiciarse en esas palmas egoístas que ingenuamente veneraba.

Y como pasa el tiempo al igual que vuelan las hojas de los árboles, en pleno otoño, Marco empezaba a sentir unos malestares, que hace mucho no se hacían presentes. Su cuerpo se ensanchaba, adquiriendo un suave vientre, mientras su avidez se elevaba más y más. Bastó unos minutos para conmemorar esa vez en que Jean, demasiado ebrio, demasiado drogado, intentó ahogarlo con esas manos heladas. Frente al espejo, recorrió con los dígitos las marcas aún escritas en su piel blanquecina.

Tragó hondo, recordando lo que después había acontecido.

Sádicamente, le había empujado al lecho comunal y allí, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería para ambos, le había tomado sin permiso. Se deshizo de su ropa roída, desgastada por el uso excesivo, y allí, sin ver esos ojos llorosos bajo él, sin contemplaciones por esos brazos elevándose, o por esos labios sedientos de los suyos, esparció su semilla inconscientemente. Sin piedad, angustioso, casi doloroso.

Ahora Marco sentía crecer a su hijo allí, en medio de las heridas sin sanar y de ese amor miserable que el otro le ofrecía, que su padre le cedía. Y aunque su corazón pulsara jubiloso por la concepción próxima, su razón le gritaba temerosa, incitándole a abandonar esas esperanzas y regresar roto una vez más a Jean.

– _¡Nunca tendría un hijo de ti! – Exclamó demencialmente Jean, reaccionando a la primera vez que le confesó de su embarazo – ¡Sabes muy bien que me daría asco tener un crío de una puta como tú! –_

La golpiza fue brutal, mucho más que de la que estaba acostumbrado, incluso la inconsciencia le abrazó frugalmente y le hizo despertar en medio de una bruma de depresión absoluta. Sintió asco de esas manos que se apresuraban a consolarle, de esos arrepentimientos falaces; por primera vez después de conocerle, el miedo se apodero de él, ese desespero de no volver nunca más a un lugar lejos de Jean.

El corazón que latía a la par del suyo justo en su vientre, esas manos que se apretaban, saludándole cálidamente… y esos tres niños que cada noche atormentaban su descanso, abrigaban de expectación esa idea suya de huir, de reparar sus alas quebradas y salir volando sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse nunca más.

No sufriría por Jean, lo tendría en sus brazos tan vivo y vibrante como Marco le conoció, tan suyo como nunca lo fue.

Luego de una incertidumbre que al padre le pareció demasiado larga supo que sería un varón, un pequeño varón. Se imaginó su rostro igual al de su amado, y esos ojos marrones claros enamorándolo más de la vida. Se imaginó sus pecas desperdigadas por las mejillas de su retoño. Se imaginó compartiendo la dicha con Jean.… y sin embargo solo se encontraba empacando sus maletas, tomando rumbo lejos del que alguna vez amó.

Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar los brazos ajenos, no dijo adiós sino que apenas susurró un "Hasta nunca".

Caminó a paso lento, sin detenerse. Su hijo crecía más y su ilusión se renovaba. Al paso del tiempo, aprendió a abrazarse a sí mismo, a quererse poco a poco, las cicatrices empezaron a desaparecer y los ojos antaño opacos ahora lucían tan brillantes como estrellas, como esas que observaba en medio de esas frías noches.

La dulce espera tuvo lugar un día de cielo despejado y sol radiante. Solo, salvo por esa energía reverdecida que sentía cada vez que apretaba su vientre, le vio venir. En medio de dolores, sufrimiento y paciencia, llegó el tan ansiado niño. Marco le sostenía por primera vez en esos brazos inexpertos tan colmados de cariño, que pronto, el desconocimiento se volvió en aprendizaje, y el miedo se torno en fuerza.

Porque desde que nació León, Marco conoció otra forma de amar. Porque esos ojos claros y grandes cuando le observaban, le enseñaban a ser más valiente, a tomar riesgos, a no tener desasosiego.

León era suyo para proteger y amar, era suyo para querer, era suyo, ni de Jean, ni de nadie más, solo suyo.

Y a medida en que el pequeño fue creciendo, Marco observó que su cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que esos gestos de enojo y de alegría que se plasmaba en su semblante infantil eran la prueba viviente de que Jean había existido en su vida, de que había sido su prisión y garrote, de que había sido su encierro y sufrimiento. Y sonreía con ese pensamiento, porque al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué podía hacer Marco? ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Llorar?

Sin embargo, entre más enterraba el recuerdo de Jean, más el se aproximaba a su encuentro…

Empezó a sentirlo a través de sus sábanas ligeras. En medio de la noche lo sobresaltaba esa presencia amarga similar al whiskey que le encantaba ingerir. Percibía ese aliento a alcohol que odiaba, escabullirse en medio del sueño tranquilo. Y era tan real el Jean que se acostaba junto a él y le susurraba palabras soeces, como el que le golpeaba hace tiempo.

Podía escucharlo, cerraba los ojos y notaba como los dedos agrestes suyos recorrían la curva de la nariz y se deslizaban por los labios gruesos. Marco pasaba saliva ruidosamente, meneaba su cabeza y cuando abría los orbes por fin, solo el viento caminaba en la habitación.

Dejó de dormir, abrazaba su cuerpo arremolinándose en el lecho, pareciendo incluso que ni respiraba por la tensión que se producía en el lugar. Parpadeaba inconstante, demasiado exhausto, demasiado asustado.

Su piel empezó a tornarse algo más pálida que de costumbre y unas sombras negras se vislumbraban fantasmagóricas bajo sus ojos.

Lo que había conseguido Marco en varios meses con tanto esfuerzo, se esfumaba ahora al regresar de Jean.

El dormir imperturbable de León era quizá lo único que le permitía mantenerse saludable mentalmente, y sin embargo, bastaba pensar que Jean dañara a su propio hijo para que la tranquilidad se le escapara del cuerpo.

Necesitaba enfrentarlo.

Sabía que su amado carecía de compasión y a cambio de ello, solo podía concebir orgullo y odio en ese corazón. Jamás admitiría perder la contienda contra Marco.

Debía saldar su deuda con Jean, pagar por la libertad que un día pretendió y él no le había concedido. La cobardía había contagiado su espíritu atemorizado y ese acto osado de huir de sus brazos y quemar ese lazo inquebrantable que poseía con él, sería cobrado.

Movió su cabeza afirmativamente y se resignó a esperarle…

El día en que su amor regresó, Marco estaba preparado. Le escuchó abrir la cerradura de la casa y subir con paso firme las escaleras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, remembranzas del pasado tomaron su cabeza y hubo un momento en que solo sintió que estaba allí a su lado, añorándolo como una buena esposa.

Respiró hondo, en cuanto le observó apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, y su corazón inconsciente empezó a pulsar raudamente, percibiendo como su dueño le reclamaba.

Tragó saliva, aún sin acostumbrarse de esa presencia avasallante suya, de esos efectos secundarios de no verle por tanto tiempo, de esa sensación recorriendo sus extremidades y haciéndole tan débil. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín y su boca se abrió en una súplica silenciosa, en un deseo decadente de ser besada.

Jean sonrió, le conocía demasiado bien.

Los amantes tenían un lenguaje tan suyo como de nadie, una comunicación tan compleja como simple, que sin necesidad de palabras, el cuerpo gritaba, los ojos sonreían, incluso… hasta los labios gemían sin necesidad de ser explorados. Jean podía saber cuánto ese amasijo de nervios frente a él, le ansiaba, le anhelaba, como aquella vez, cuando sintió esos ojos penetrantes devorarlo...

Hoy, después de meses, nada había cambiado. Le pertenecía, Marco siempre le había pertenecido

Se acercó sigilosamente, satisfecho de verlo afrontar su destino. Sabía muy bien que Marco conocía de sus intenciones, que no podría apelar a su lado misericordioso porque al fin y al cabo, Jean jamás había tenido uno.

Una oleada de complacencia lo sumió en cuanto observó el por qué de su obsesión. Su rostro compungido y arrebolado, resaltando las pequeñas pecas esparcidas por esa piel tan suave y deliciosa, un cuerpo generoso, con caderas anchas y piernas largas… y esos ojos sensuales, grandes, colmados de una inocencia letal.

Quería envenenarlo, intoxicarlo de su maldad, acabar con ese espectro casto, hundirlo con él en ese infierno suyo.

Extendió su mano y con sus dedos acarició la barbilla ajena, su aliento lo enloquecía, esa respiración ralentizada llamándolo, esos ojos llorosos excitándolo. Marco era tan decadente como lo recordaba.

–Huiste…. –susurró Jean, enfrascándose en esa mirada tentadora que le ofrecía su amante. Sonrió amargamente por su silencio que curiosamente punzaba bastante. – ¿Acaso no merecía ni un hasta luego? –

Aún no respondía. Marco estaba en estado de negación, no quería contestar interrogatorios superfluos, ni dar respuestas que él mismo conocía. Hoy no. Había pasado tanto tiempo que lo que menos quería era hablar.

Los dedos largos de Jean, aprisionaron su cabello azabache e hicieron que soltará un gemido doloroso. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía su cuerpo flotar en el aire cayendo en el mullido colchón. Abrió la boca, intentando protestar y sin embargo, el padre de su hijo, solo deseaba escuchar de él, jadeos de placer, así que sin pedir permiso, ni mucho menos perdón, le arrebató los labios y probó su interior con esa lengua pérfida y seductora.

Marco apretó los hombros de Jean y se sumergió en ese beso colmado de erotismo. Dejo que su amante jugará con su cavidad bucal lo que quisiese, que explorara, que desatara todo su deseo por él. Sintió las manos de él apretar sus piernas, sus uñas cortas rasgar los muslos redondeados; jubiloso, gimió al percibir sus dedos acariciar el vientre plano y suave, y cuando creyó que se desmayaría ante ese mundo sensorial frente a él, las manos grandes apretaron sus pechos lactantes.

Abrió los ojos y gritó intensamente. Se despegó del cuerpo de Jean y sus manos por inercia, llegaron hasta sus pechos aún cubiertos por la blusa semitransparente.

– ¿Estás esperando? – preguntó Jean, demasiado confuso para comprender su reacción y aún más el crecimiento latente de los pechos de su pareja.

Marco volvió a quedarse en silencio, y fue razón suficiente para que Jean entrara en cólera. Su rostro cambió drásticamente y ahora, el amante gentil se convertía en el verdugo cruel. Tomó a Marco del cabello y arrastrándolo, consiguió llevarlo a la puerta, para no más estamparlo contra la superficie dura y romperle la nariz.

Dejándolo allí en el suelo, Jean caminó por el pasillo angosto y míseramente iluminado. Bajó las escaleras con prisa, deseando escapar del lugar y justo llegando a la puerta, creyó escuchar un llanto infantil. Culpó al alcohol por la alucinación que estaba dando lugar, y sin embargo, los lamentos se hicieron más audibles.

Concluyo en definitiva que lo que escuchaban no era producto de su vicio enfermizo.

Se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación de Marco y estando una vez más en el corredor, dejó de escuchar el ruido del niño. No había perdido el rastro, aunque estuviese en silencio la vivienda sabía de qué habitación provenían los sollozos infantiles. Impaciente se deslizó a entreabrir y cuando se asomó curioso, observó una escena que casi lo fulmina.

Marco con el rostro completamente embarrado de sangre, cargaba con manos temblorosas a un pequeño que no podía tener más de 6 meses, su blusa desapuntada dejaba entrever un pezón rosáceo que desaparecía en la boca del bebé. El sonido de succión se mimetizaba con el suave arrullo que emitía Marco.

Su amante era madre.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y sintió la mirada de Marco clavarse contra él. Sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de terror e inconscientemente abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Intentó responder a esa situación con una expresión sarcástica y sin embargo, ninguna palabra conseguía salir de sus labios. Marco había quedado en cinta de otro hombre que no era él. Respiró hondo intento procesar la información que recibía y se maldijo por ser tan débil y sufrir por alguien que le había abandonado.

Se incorporó rápidamente, quitando algún rastro de tristeza en su rostro y se encaminó hasta la madre y su hijo. Allí, observó al pequeño bebé comer plácidamente, mientras Marco no hacía más que respirar con pesadez, percibiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Jean.

Observó alarmado como los brazos de su pareja, alcanzaban a su hijo y lo sacaba de su regazo sin dificultad. Empezó a llorar en su puesto, temblando, demasiado nervioso para enfrentar a Jean. Tragó saliva, intentando alejar el terror que lo invadía, siendo consciente de que no le serviría de nada volverse un embrollo de nervios frente a Jean.

Giró su rostro, y solo vio como examinaba al pequeño, canturreándole tonaditas cortas. Era una escena estremecedora. La mixtura del temor por la seguridad de su hijo y cierta ternura por observar ese lado paterno de su amante.

El niño se calló al instante, los cálidos brazos de su padre habían sido suficientes para darle descanso, quedó profundo en el pecho de Jean y de allí, sin hacer ninguna protesta, fue trasladado a la cuna infantil para continuar en ese estado de sosiego.

Su madre no estaba en la misma condición, con líquido sanguinolento aún saliendo de su nariz y el temor hacía Jean burbujeando en su interior, estaba letárgica, asustadiza, casi sin habla.

–Jean…– murmuró, encogiendo sus hombros e intentando tranquilizar sus sollozos. Sin embargo, Jean la silenció, cuando empezó a limpiar su rostro. El movimiento era suave, delicado, como si no quisiera hacerle daño.

A pesar de eso, el labio inferior de Marco no paraba de temblar y sus ojos de lloriquear. El semblante del hombre menor no presentaba ninguna seña de rabia o furia, de hecho, Jean parecía demasiado tranquilo, sereno, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

–Silencio, lo despertarás–

Llevó su índice a sus labios y le guiñó el ojo a Marco, mientras terminaba su trabajo. Pensó el hombre de cabello azabache, que prefería mil veces la rabia de Jean que esa faceta conciliadora suya, tan impredecible, tan instintiva y demencial.

– ¿Así que quedaste preñado, Marco? – preguntó su pareja, embelesándose con el bebé en quietud. Extendió su mano, acarició con pericia el marco de la cuna y sonrió cariñosamente, mientras una vez más, volcaba su atención a la madre del niño.

–Bang, bang… Me has disparado, amor mío–

Su mano se dirigió al pecho y empezó a reír, sin saber si por la tristeza, la ira o la frustración que lo consumía al imaginar a su amante en brazos de otro. Por primera vez, Jean quiso que tener un niño con Marco, quiso retroceder en el tiempo y abrazarle, susurrarle "Te Quieros", deseó acariciarlo en vez de golpearlo, quiso llorar… Y la última cosa era más factible que las miles más que quería hacer.

Sin embargo, él era Jean, el orgulloso y fuerte Jean que no se permitiría lucir vulnerable frente a nada ni nadie y mucho menos frente a Él.

Acarició la barbilla de Marco y se acercó para besarlo una vez más. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, al igual que la lasciva que desprendían ambos cuerpos allí. Jean se apretó contra el muchacho de cabello azabache, poso sus piernas en los extremos de la silla, mientras le comía la boca. Tenía hambre de esos labios, de ese rostro, de esa pasión que expelía su amante confeso.

Quería deshacerse de esa tristeza inexplicable que le embargaba, quería enterrarla al interior del otro, quería hacer sufrir a Marco, como él justamente lo hacía. Venganza, desolación, lujuria, sentimientos entremezclados en un cóctel letal.

–Dime… ¿Bastaba solo un beso para que el otro te excitará? – susurró Jean, jugando burlonamente en la cremallera a punto de reventar de Marco.

Escuchó un gemido y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ese efecto de encandilar al muchacho más alto tan fácilmente, solo era de él, de nadie más que de Jean.

–No lo hagas… Por favor, te lo suplico–

Marco le observaba desde su asiento, alterado, con la boca hinchada y un hilillo de saliva desbordándose de su barbilla. La respiración agitada le hacía mover más sus pechos masculinos y Jean, no se pudo contener. La necesidad de hacerle daño y darle placer le embargaban, le hundían en una quimera gustosa.

Así que tomando su cuello fino, lo arrastró hasta el corral donde el bebé yacía dormido y le obligó a observarlo, mientras su boca rastrera quemaba cada trozo de piel suya. Acorralado, sin nada que poder hacer, cerraba sus ojos e intentaba no sentir esas caricias colmadas de deseo, y sin embargo, el instinto infame le impedía no ver más allá de esas manos y esos labios rozándole el cuerpo y la mente quebrada.

Las yemas de los dedos sin ni siquiera traspasar el obstáculo de la tela, quemaba todo a su paso, extinguía la poca consciencia de Marco y poco a poco sin querer, le doblegaba a una condición deplorable, a merced de Jean y sus alevosas intenciones.

Gimió suave, en cuanto notó la lengua ajena recorrer la clavícula desnuda. La vibración de su risa macabra retumbó en su organismo, se le estaba yendo la fuerza de voluntad como arena a través de los dedos. Marco empezó a rezar con un tono de voz moderado, mientras el mismísimo Satanás apretujaba con sus garras la erección latente.

–Si lo vas a hacer… Házmelo en el otro cuarto, no delante del niño– susurró Marco, sintiendo como sus piernas ya le impedían mantenerse de pie.

–Quiero que recuerdes en el más allá, como te follé delante de ese bastardo–

Jean gruñó animosamente, mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Marco y la dejaba en el barandal del corral. Observó demencialmente el niño que descansaba allí y sin quitar la atención en él, tocó indecentemente los pezones erectos de su amante.

–Bebé… Mira como me jodo a tu desvergonzada madre– volvió a espetar el hombre consumado en desespero, mientras se deslizaba entre las piernas de Marco y rasgaba con sus manos la ropa interior ajena. Bodt empezó a llorar desencadenando esa vena sádica de Jean, esos anhelos de verlo bajo su poder, sufriendo, suplicando.

Su lengua empezó a trazar un camino del tallo semierecto, hasta la punta rosada y suave. Jean salivaba demasiado debido al placer que le producía saborear una vez más a Marco. Sus ojos desenfocados enseñaban todo ese sentimiento reprimido durante la ausencia de su amado, y su ser se hallaba renovado, perverso y quizá… algo demente.

Tomó los muslos pálidos y los acercó más a su boca ansiosa sin detenerse a mediar las reacciones de su pareja. Abarcó toda la erección y empezó a chupar a un ritmo brutal observando los ojos llorosos de Marco y el hilillo de sangre que manaba de sus labios.

–Jean… No–

El hombre escuchó tan lejana la súplica que no la atendió y continuó en esa labor de pura decadencia. Marco mientras tanto apretado contra la estructura del corral no hacía más que evitar que algún sonido suyo despertase al niño, así que mordía sus labios y evitaba mover sus caderas al vaivén enfermizo de la boca de Jean.

Cuando creyó que se vendría ya, y su amante le dejaría en paz, el sonido obsceno de los labios deslizándose por su falo caliente y la boca ajena apresando su glande habían desaparecido. Respiró hondo e ingenuamente se incorporó, hasta que las manos expertas de Jean abrieron sus nalgas y le hicieron emitir un gritito de protesta.

–Shhtt… No querrás despertar al niño–

La advertencia llegó acompañada de la lengua traviesa de él inmiscuyéndose en esa angosta y pequeña abertura suya. Marco apretó con fuerza el barandal del corral mientras sentía como su abertura era saqueada por la humedad y destreza de su amante. Echó su cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos, evitando posar la vista en la cuna, empezó a moverse raudamente a la par de los movimientos.

Jadeo en una mueca silenciosa, cuando la boca fue desplazada por los dedos y el ambiente se colmó de ese ruidito malévolo, de los dedos de Jean entrando y saliendo sin parar de la cálida entrada.

Marco dio un respingo ante la intrusión feroz de los dígitos ajenos; podía sentir que su abertura se extendía y recibía con agrado la intromisión violenta de Jean. Ahogó un jadeo, mientras notaba como un tercer dedo se aventuraba en su interior.

Jean se mofaba ante la pobre resistencia de Marco y sobre todo, de cómo poco a poco, el infeliz toleraba el dolor y lo disfrutaba. Su amante estaba hecho para ser ultrajado, para que su espíritu fuera destruido, para que solo él pudiera acabarlo.

Una sonrisa vislumbro en su rostro, cuando Marco movió su culo hacía atrás y se empaló por completo su mano. El gemido de su pareja retumbó por la habitación y las lágrimas cayeron presurosas por sus mejillas, Jean se pudo imaginar lo agudo del brusco movimiento y sin embargo, quería más de ese cuerpo lascivo que le llamaba presuroso. Empezó a mover su puño entero de adentro hacia afuera, raudo, demasiado pronto, sacándole gruñidos de puro daño al infeliz Marco.

El sonido se hizo más alto y pronto, la mano de Jean totalmente empapada se aventuraba en la abertura rosácea e hinchada de su amante, que no hacía más que bajar sus caderas al encuentro, regocijándose enfermizamente en ese ritmo.

–Rápido, rápido por favor… Se despertará pronto, termina ya– suplicó Marco, mientras abría más las piernas e insistía en acabar ya con esa situación tan infortunada.

–Pero mira no más que vulgar es tu mamá, querido niño. Quiere que se la meta entera–

– ¡Cállate! ¡Lo despertarás! – exclamó Marco, mientras su cuerpo se le iba en el placer que pronto explotaría en su interior. Empezó a perder la fuerza de las manos y las piernas le flaquearon, sus brazos dejaron de funcionar y sintió que caería al suelo en pleno clímax.

No le importo en lo absoluto, se deslizó lánguidamente, mientras viraba los ojos y apretaba en su interior esa mano prieta de Jean. El hilillo de saliva entremezclado con un líquido carmín, salieron de su boca y fueron a dar en su pecho semidesnudo.

Se desplomó en los azulejos, medio inconsciente de su estado y en un orgasmo demasiado intenso, que lo hacía sacudirse en su lugar. La sensación lo había superado, ahora en verdad, si que estaba demasiado frágil para siquiera levantarse.

No terminó de registrar toda esa cruenta venida, cuando ya Jean le había empalado totalmente. Intentó levantarse para mantenerse dignamente en el suelo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto y de nuevo fue a dar contra los azulejos. Jean manejaba el tempo de la copulación, elevaba las caderas de Marco a su antojo, y mientras tanto este último negaba con su cabeza. No lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba constriñendo.

–Tu vagina siempre ha estado tan buena, querido Marco… mira como me aprieta. Estaba tan ansioso de que me metiera ahí–

–No digas eso, Jean… Por favor– susurró Marco, mientras respiraba hondo e intentaba tolerar con todo lo que podía la penetración agresiva de su pareja. Apretó los párpados, deseando retroceder el tiempo y nunca conocer Jean. Ansió jamás haberse perdido en esos ojos grandes y marrones, aspiró jamás haber recorrido esos parajes furtivos a su lado, jamás haber permitido que su cuerpo juvenil se pudriera entre esas manos inhumanas.

Y sin embargo, no podía concebir la vida sin esa cárcel, sin ese infierno tenebroso… Sin Jean, porque su recuerdo navegaba a través de ese corazón desangrándose, de ese cuerpo maltrecho, de ese amante fiel suyo…

Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia total, ya no sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo y no podía tolerar otro golpeteo más de Jean en su interior. Borbotearía sangre sino se detenía, demasiada brusquedad, demasiada brutalidad en la forma que imprimía las embestidas.

Justo, cuando creyó que perdería la noción de la realidad, el llanto de un bebé sucumbió a sus oídos y le alertó de la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Detente, León se ha despertado–

Marco levantó su barbilla y en el intento, Jean empujó su cabeza al suelo, propinándole un golpe en el rostro. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar y un dolor de cabeza que le impidió moverse más.

Antes de caer desmayado, solo nombro en el aire, a la única persona que quería ver… –León…–

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, intentó abrir los ojos y sin embargo, algo le impedía elevar el párpado izquierdo. Notó su rostro hinchado y los brazos amoratados. No comprendía la situación, estaba demasiado aletargado, con un sonido agudo retumbándole en los oídos. No escuchaba nada, su visión estaba demasiado limitada y sus manos agarrotadas no hacían más que trepidar de los golpes recibidos.

Cuando intentó levantarse del suelo, notó las caderas rígidas y una mancha escabrosa de sangre ocupar gran parte del suelo. Con esfuerzo extendió su brazo hasta sus muslos y observó la cantidad exagerada de líquido rojo que emanaba de su interior.

Quiso regurgitar del panorama perturbador que yacía a su alrededor. No recordaba nada, tan solo podía concentrarse en las heridas de su cuerpo y en encontrar como salir de allí.

Una risa de bebé…

– ¡León! – exclamó Marco, justo antes de que un arma se posará sobre su cabeza.

Observó del otro lado el rostro de Jean y su niño en la mano libre. La sonrisa del bebé revoloteaba en su semblante, sus ojos no dejaban de ver el rostro trémulo de papá y para León no había nada más gozoso que estar en ese pecho fuerte y generoso.

Como Marco alguna vez sintió estar junto a Jean…

Jean besó el arma entre sus manos, como un fervoroso creyente lo hiciese con su dios, después la acercó a su pecho y susurró un – _Bang Bang_ …. – tan apagado, que incluso se perdió en el silencio de la habitación.

Y lo que nunca vio Marco, se lo concedió Jean antes de morir… Verle llorar. Ver su humanidad llegando a la superficie, acariciando esas facciones duras, suavizando esa cruenta imagen, mostrándole ese lado miserable que todos tenían y que a menudo Marco irradiaba más.

Sonrió en medio de lágrimas, porque Jean le había permitido admirar su debilidad y ser parte de ella, rozar ese lado que nunca conoció y nunca conocería. Bastaba eso, para poder irse en paz.

Porque lo sabía desde un principio. No viviría después de esta contienda, Jean le besaría con la boca fría del arma y penetraría su cuerpo blando con la cruenta bala.

Así era el amor que concebía hacía él, y así lo aceptaba…. Porque era suyo, y nada más que de Jean.

–Perdóname por todo Marco… Todo esto fue una _canción de mi rencor_ – susurró Jean. El cañón del arma mimando su frente y los dedos inmóviles en el gatillo.

 _Tres, dos, uno…._

–León es tu hijo, Jean…–

 _¡Bang!_

Un disparo en la frente, tan certero como la flecha que atravesó el corazón de Marco en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, tan certero como el amor que le profesó a cada minuto su corazón roto y herido… tan certero, como el dolor que sufrió Jean en cuanto le observó desplomarse.

 _Tres, dos, uno…_

 _Las flores no pueden florecer en mi cuerpo muerto, porque viven de mi rencor…_

 _Quema, quema, quema… la canción de mi rencor._


End file.
